royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Wonderland
Wonderland - WTW,ARF.png Wonderland - WTW.png Card Palace - SU.png|Card Castle in Wonderland Maddie and the Mad Hatter - WTW.png|Wonderlandians running from The Evil Queen's curse. All six girls - WTW.png|The Girls walking through Wonderland Into a Rabbit hole - WTW.png|A Wonderland rabbit hole Wonderland.png|The Wonderland themed Spring Fairest Wonderland_restored.png|Wonderland Grove 'Wonderland '''is the magical and madness-filled location which the life of Ever After relies on. Without Wonderland, the fairytale world would no longer contain magic. The Evil Queen took over Wonderland and put a curse on it. Wonderland became poisoned, causing the Wonderlandians to leave their homeland and flee to the world of Ever After. As of Way Too Wonderland, the curse was lifted by Raven. History The magic of Wonderland Grove was slowly fading away, and once gone, the magic of Ever After would fade as well. Wonderland Grove is the one part of the Enchanted Forest which links the students of Ever After High to Wonderland. In "Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party," Maddie and her friends help restore it with madness. The students have their own tea party in the heart of Wonderland Grove, but Cerise does not join in. Raven urges her to dance and take off her hood. The students stand in awe, but they believe that Cerise is wearing fake ears to liven up the party. The life, madness and magic of Wonderland Grove are all restored and the students continue to party happily. All but one of the portals to Wonderland have been shut off due to the Evil Queen's reign. One portal was left open so a little bit of wonder could flow into Ever After from Wonderland. If that portal becomes blocked the magic of Ever After fades away. In Spring Unsprung the well is blocked and the wonder from Wonderland is drained from the Land of Ever After. The block was removed and Ever After gained it's magic back. In Way Too Wonderland, a villain plots against the Queen of Hearts and a twist of fate shows Maddie, Lizzie, Kitty, Raven, Apple, and Briar the way to Wonderland, where they meet new characters there. Revealing the plot and defeating Courtly Jester, who was behind it all, Raven lifts the curse over Wonderland, opening the portals to Ever After. Residents/Wonderlandians * Alistair Wonderland - as the son of the protagonist of ''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Alistair is a curious person. * Bunny Blanc - she is the daughter of the white rabbit. * Chase Redford - he is the adoptive son of the Red Queen. He is also the attendance officer of Wonderland High. * Cheshire Cat - she is the mother of Kitty Cheshire. * Courtly Jester - appears to be a villain and is the daughter of the Joker Card. * Kitty Cheshire - as the daughter of the mysterious character who helped Alice find her way, the Cheshire Cat, Kitty possesses the same physical attributes to complete her personality. * Lizzie Hearts - as the daughter of the most ruthless be-header of Wonderland, the Queen of Hearts and Wonderland's future queen, Lizzie was the most devastated that Wonderland had to be cut off. Lizzie is struggling for a better reputation at Ever After High but her true Wonderlandian subjects and friends, Madeline and Kitty, trust her for who she is. * Madeline Hatter - as a great supporter of Wonderland and its well-being, she works hard to restore the balance of magic and madness for Wonderland. She is the daughter of one of Wonderland's most iconic residents; the Mad Hatter. * The Mad Hatter - is the father of Madeline Hatter and runs the Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe in the Village of Book End. * Queen of Hearts - she is the mother of Lizzie Hearts and together with the White Queen is one of the two queens of Wonderland. * White Queen - is the true White Queen of Wonderland, she is more demanding than kind as she wishes to be fully called "Her Majesty the White Queen". She replaced fellow staff member Professor Gold which surprised the students of Ever After High. The White Queen often announces quizzes and tests. Trivia *In The Legend Of Shadow High, on the map, Wonderland is upside-down and underneath Ever After. The two lands seem to be parallel, which is probably why their magic depends on the other. Category:Places Category:Settings Category:Places in Wonderland Category:Lands